


si vis pacem, para bellum

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war can't touch them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	si vis pacem, para bellum

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt for the phrase in the summary

Octavia throws another handful of pine needles into the flames before leaning back against Lincoln. His strong, safe arms go around her immediately. They hold her steady, just like they did when they left Arkadia. It was a risk with the Trikru kill order still out on him but it was more of a risk to stay in camp given how Pike was running things now. They had gotten the prisoners out and made a run for it, not telling anyone where they went. Octavia had left friends and family behind ( _oh how her heart ached at that_ ) but she had Lincoln.

He was enough.

(For now.)

A twig snapping in the distance had her tensing. As she jerked her head around, though, Lincoln pressed a soft kiss to the back of her head. 

“The war can’t touch us here,” he whispered into her rain-damp hair. “Luna will take us in. She doesn’t advertise her safe haven, so no one will find us.” He pauses, then adds, “Unless we want to be found.”

Octavia doesn’t say a word, but her pulse slows all the same. With one last kiss to her temple, Lincoln pulls her back into him. They stare up at the stars and dream of a life neither of them have never known: one of safety, one of calm, one of peace. 

(She feels like they’re almost there.) 


End file.
